


Kitchen Talks

by pipsiev2



Series: Trans, ace, aro, non-binary drabbles? [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Banter, Closeted Character, Closeted Trans Character, Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kinda?, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, it's 5 in the morning and I have not slept yet please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Changkyun and Hyunwoo talk late at night.





	Kitchen Talks

"You should be sleeping." Hyunwoo frowned as he entered the kitchen. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing," Changkyun muttered, "'m just thinking."

It wasn't a lie, not really, but it was more worrying this thinking, to be honest. Worrying about the future, about the band, everything really. Worrying about how to come out _to_ the band, as a girl. Jooheon knew, but that was a given considering how they shared a room, and he was the closest to her in age. The rest of the members though? Yeah, no.

Hyunwoo drank a cup of water. "It's four in the morning, Kyunnie. Why would you be thinking in the kitchen at four in the morning?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, it seemed like a good place to be alone for a while. Besides," she gave him a smile, "isn't this where people in movies usually think before they have a huge epiphany that gets the plot running."

"Is it?" Hyunwoo laughed and shook his head, leaning against the counter. "I'm pretty sure that it's either mid-afternoon or midnight when they do that, though."

Changkyun nodded solemnly. "Ah, see, you have a point. But those people don't know the life of a kpop idol."

Hyunwoo chuckled. "True, true." He walked up to Changkyun and ruffled her hair. "Hey, I know you said that you were just thinking, but if something's bothering you I want you to know that you can always come talk to me."

Changkyun hummed and closed her eyes. "Yeah, I know."

Maybe one day she'd take him up on his offer. And maybe, just maybe, she was looking forward to that day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's five in the morning while I'm writing this so uhhhhh sorry? I feel like I don't post enough and then when I do it's this rip


End file.
